Picking Up the Pieces
by AmazingHogwartsisnotonfire
Summary: Remi lost her family and is forced to go live with her secret Aunt in Manchester, England. When she leaves her New York town to this new country she gets more than she bargained for when she meets a boy with brown eyes. Not only is he funny, kind and lets face it attractive, but he shares her love for making YouTube videos. Could this budding friendship become more?


Disclaimer: I do not own Dan Howell or Phil Lester due to the fact that they are real people. The only people I own are original characters. If anyone of the same name or similar circumstances have taken place it is purely coincidental. Also some content may be triggering to some readers. This is my first YouTuber story and I will try my best to have Dan and Phil in character. However it will not be perfect but I hope you enjoy it! 3

Chapter One

Remi Pov - Flashback

I sat there in shock as the doctor told me the news. "I am so sorry Ms. Winters. We did the best we could. However, due to the amount of blood lost and the condition in which they were brought here..Your parents.. they didn't make it. I am so sorry." I could not believe parents. Dead. This could not be happening. I started shaking my head. No this can't be real. I felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't breathe. The air felt thick and I felt pressure building up around me. It felt as if the walls were closing in on me. I stood up and started to run. At this point I didn't even care where I ended up. This couldn't be happening. I didn't have any siblings and my Grandparents died when I was very young. My mom didn't have any siblings and my father's brother died of cancer two years ago. I had nobody. I was alone. I didn't have anyone anymore. I don't know when I arrived at the park, but I remember being found my mothers best friend when I was sitting on a park bench. _This can't be happening._ I kept telling myself over and over again. Lynn just looked at me with tears in her eyes, and then she hugged me and told me everything would be ok. I know even she didn't believe it.

A week later I received a phone call from my law guardian, Mrs. Decker. She is a very nice woman who means well, but despite that she doesn't completely understand. She started speaking in her soft voice. "Remi this is Mrs. Decker. I am calling because due to recent discovery you will no longer be able to live with Ms. Samuels." I felt my self tense up. "I'm sorry?" I responded. "The office discovered that you have next to kin." I started to become confused. "What do you mean? My mother and father didn't have any family left." "Remi that is what we thought too. However your father has an Aunt. Her name is Eleanor Winters. She is a very lovely woman. I just got off of the phone with her a bit ago." "WHAT?!", I shouted. I didn't understand. "My father cannot have an Aunt! If he did he would have mentioned her at some point!" "Remi! I understand how you feel. It will be ok. Miss Winters is more than willing to have you live with her at her home in Manchester." I froze at that. "Manchester, New York?" I asked. "No Remi.", Mrs. Decker said with a laugh. "Manchester, England." That is when I fully realized that my life was over. There was no way I would be able to live with any shred of sanity.

Remi POV - Present

"Hurry up Remi! I have to get you to the airport before Mrs. Decker cuts my head off!" Lynn shouted to me. I still could not believe this. I can't really be going to live in _England!_ My best friend Tera thought that it was very cool. She thought that I would be able to meet lots of cute boys with even cuter accents. I hadn't even wrapped my head around the situation enough to even begin to think about that. I only received comfort in knowing that by May when I turn 18 if I am unhappy there I can move back and live with Lynn, and graduate with my friends. I looked around my bedroom with my empty walls and floors. My things had been packed and put in the truck already. I sighed as I turned off the lights and closed my bedroom for the last time for at least 5 months. I walked downstairs and walked outside toward the truck. Looking at my childhood home I stared hoping to engrave the image into my head forever. We got to the airport at 8 o'clock am. I held my carry on tightly until my knuckles started turning white. I boarded the plane fully prepared to listen to my iPod for the next 7 hours. I knew that Manchester was a city so I was surprised that my fathers Aunt would live there. Coming from a small town in upstate New York I could barely begin to imagine living in a city. When I arrived there was a cab waiting for me. Courtesy of my dearest Great Aunt. My things were being sent ahead for me. The driver was very pleasant. I felt kind of bad by being silent. I was nervous and actually a bit afraid that Eleanor wouldn't like me. When we arrived at her home I was a bit surprised. I guess I had expected that she would own a small house. It turns out that it is rather large for being in the city. As I walked up to the front door with my carry on I felt my heart beat double. Before I could chicken out the front door swung open and an older woman opened the door. She must have seen me go up the walk. "Hello dear! I am so happy to see you. Oh my Lord you _do _look so much like your father!" My eyes widened. "Aunt Eleanor?" I asked timidly. "Yes, dear. Please come in. I know how hard this is for you. I still can not get over the fact the dear Robert and Anne are gone. I did love them dearly." She said. "Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude, but if you loved him so much why did he feel the need to never mention you in the last 17 years?" I replied. She looked at me with sad eyes. "Dear Remilia. I didn't realize that he would still hold it against me after all of this time." "Hold what against you?" I said hotly. "You see dear. When your parents first wed. I did not see your mother as being suitable for your father. He was a musician see, and she was fresh out of law school. She grounded him and I didn't feel she would let him live the life he wanted. She made him grow up. Your Grandmother appreciated that but that was who she was. She was the type of person who believed that by their age they should no longer be living in a world of dreams. I however wanted to explore his options, travel and discover himself; realize what he really wanted for himself. I realized after a while she was what he wanted. I tried to tell him that, but by then the damage was done. I found out that they she had given birth to their first born and she would be their only child due to complications after your birth. I am so sorry dear. If I had just given in your father would not have held this grudge against me for so long. Perhaps you would have known me. Maybe even visited me here." She started to tear up at the end of her little speech. My glare softened slightly. "I know you meant well Aunt Eleanor. I think it is wonderful that you supported my father, and wanted him to follow his dreams. However, my mother was the most wonderful woman I had ever had the pleasure to know. The way you treated her purely based of a degree is unacceptable" I said. "I know dear. She forgave me you know. I wrote her often. She was a lovely woman. I came to love her. I was able to realize how much she loved your father. I knew their relationship would work. He didn't forgive me and told her to cut off contact with me. He didn't want you to know me. She wasn't going to give up that easily. Dear Anne wrote for a while still. However, the letters became few and far in between. Then I received a letter saying good-bye. It broke my heart but I knew it was coming. Anne would do anything for Robert." I nodded my agreement. My parents were in love. True love. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever see. The way they would look at each other. Their simple but loving touches, and the kisses they would steal when they thought that I wasn't looking. My heart aches when I think of the fact that I will never see that again. Eleanor showed me to my room. My things had arrived before myself. It was up to me to set up my room however I wish. I could even decorate however I want. She told me again that she was sorry. She told me how she didn't want to force me to come live with her. "I hope you can be happy here dear. At least until May when you will be able to choose if you want to go back to New York to Lynn. She is a lovely woman. Sleep well Remilia." I responded with a good night. I knew I couldn't promise that I would be happy. I was willing to try though. Eleanor was pleasant enough. She was genuine. I could tell she meant what she said. I started to set up my things. I wouldn't be able to fall asleep yet anyway. It is 5 hours ahead here. My body was still functioning on EST. I unpacked my things. Put my clothes away and made up my bed. I put my box of school things near my desk. I placed my laptop on there as well even though I knew I would be scrolling through Tumblr in just a little while. I didn't put up and posters or photos knowing that there would be time for that tomorrow. I took out a photo of my parents and me from about three months ago. I missed the so much. I didn't know why but I still haven't cried. I know it isn't healthy to keep my emotions inside. The only way that I have expressed my pain is displaying my anger. I can't show my sadness. Sadness is weakness. Overwhelmed with grief I did the one thing I told myself I would never do again. I took a razor out of my toiletries. I sliced the skin on the inside of my left wrist; repeatedly. Ever time the razor cut through my skin I felt a release. The sight of my blood made me feel like the pain was leaving my body. Like how in the old days they would use leaches to remove the illness and pain. My blade is my leach. It is the one thing that helps me feel better. I went to my private bathroom attached to my room and began to clean the cuts. I couldn't let them get infected. That would be difficult to explain. I went to my bed and collapsed. It was 4 o'clock am here, meaning that it is 11 o'clock pm at home. Normally I go to sleep even later than that at home because I am on Tumblr, but this day has been completely exhausting.

I woke the next morning to Eleanor shaking my shoulder gently. "Remilia Dear. It is 12 0'clock you should wake up now." She said gently. I sighed as I opened my eyes. "Good morning dear. I'm glad you are now awake. I know the time change will take awhile to get used to. However we must get you registered into school and buy a few things. I know that you want to get to know the area better so I think to best way for you to do that is by exploring the area." I nodded as I sat up trying to clear my sleepy mind. "I've made you some breakfast if you would like some before getting dressed and going out."Eleanor said. "That sounds great. Thanks." I replied. My voice a little scratchy from sleep. I cleared my throat. Eleanor left the room and I followed her. We went downstairs and she gave me breakfast and some juice. "I'm not much of a tea or coffee drinker myself, but there is a little cafe in town if you like that." I nodded as my mouth was full. When I was done eating I thanked Eleanor for the meal and I went upstairs to my bed room. I decided to take a shower. After traveling and sleep I really needed one. When I got out of the shower I put on my robe. I brushed my teeth to get rid of the morning breath and the after taste of breakfast. I went to my closet to decide what to wear. I decided on black skinny jeans, a black and a green Yoda t-shirt. I brushed my very curly hair and left it down as it has a mind of its own. I put on my black vans and grabbed my satchel that I use as a purse. I made sure I had my wallet and cell phone. I said goodbye to Eleanor and went outside ready to explore this new city.


End file.
